starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Palin Forge
'Biography' Palin was tossed around from foster home to foster home in his early years. Corwyn Sylvar, a Jedi Master, stumbled upon the young boy at Anaxes on a routine mission. Palin had ran away from his most recent foster home as the man of the house had beat him several times and it was normal for the man to come home drunk after work. Corwyn seeing the potential in the boy befriended him and began his training as a Jedi. Many years passed as Corwyn trained Palin to become a Jedi Knight but one day Corwyn vanished leaving Palin who was ready for the trials on his own. Having two paths laid before him to follow Palin took the one less traveled and did not go to the Jedi Academy to pass his trials into Knighthood. The force drew him to the Loris Empire where he found an Academy led by Empress Jade Croft. Studying there for several years Palin discovered his cousin Seth Forge had also followed the force to the Academy. The two young men would not have known their relation except Seth had been severely injured and needed blood, which Palin was the only person at the Academy who had the same rare blood type. A instructor at the Academy delved deeper into the mystery of the two young men finding they shared the same genes. After much searching the two found that they were cousins. Soon the two left the Academy to travel the Galaxy together. Seth fell to the darkside for a time but Palin was able to bring him back. The journey showed Palin that the Jedi and Sith were wrong in thinking that there were two sides to the force, a light side and a dark side. The force had no sides, it encompassed all. Palin soon met a young brash Imperial Captain named Lucas Capri. Riding on the coattails of Capri's rise to the top of the 105th Imperial Fleet Palin soon found himself in the employ of the Galactic Empire. Palin served the Empire during the reign of Emperor Damascus and fought with the 105th Imperial Fleet in the battles of Balmora, Kuat, Commenor, Kashyyyk, Anaxes, Corellia, and Coruscant. Missing most of the Xen Chi conflict Palin remained with Inquisitor Capri who was sent to the Unknown Regions to fill Regent Thrawn’s absence. The Imperial Knights have now been formed and Palin along with his cousin, Seth, have been invited to join. Currently with the 105th Imperial Fleet, Palin still retains his position with the Imperial Knights but the Empire saw fit to assign him back under Admiral Lucas Capri. Demeanor Of the two Forge cousins Palin is the jokester. He is a peoples person and loves to talk too just about anybody. You can often find Palin meditating and as soon as you speak to him he will tell some joke he has recently heard. Palin does most of the talking and is the defacto leader of the team. Palin is very nonchalant in everything he does, a go with the flow type of person.